I'll Give a Kiss and Say Goodbye
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: AU Season Four. Dean is struggling with his marriage and all of the secrets buzzing around him, while Sam struggles with the evil within and his relationships with the women around him. Love, Death and Drama. Dream-based
1. No Demon Skanks Allowed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I told Mel about the dream I had last night and she told me to turn it into a short story because she thought you guys would get as much of a kick out of reading it as she does.**

**It will prolly only be like 10 chapters.**

**So here it is—AU Season Four.**

**What I mean by that is that it's set in Season Four, but a whole lot of things happened to them out of order, and Lilith isn't having luck with the seals.**

**Also, there are a whole bunch of dark, dirty secrets.**

**Mel and I brainstormed a lot to make my dream much more interesting since I did, sadly, have to wake up from it.**

**It is loosely based on my dream though, so I left all the names from the dream the same, and just added some things to it.**

****

**BACKGROUNDS**:

* Dean and Kyla met a few years back, and she helped him and Sam out with several hunts—she was the reason when he met back up with Cassie after her father died, that Dean realized he could be a one-woman man and didn't go back to Cassie. Kyla never returned Dean's romantic feelings, which made her just the kind of challenge he wanted but never knew he wanted. He drunkenly proposed to her the night after John sold his soul for Dean's, and Kyla told him that angels couldn't get married. She, however, succumbed to him, and in her human body, married him and gave him a son. Like Anna, she is on a hit list in Heaven, but with a half/angelic baby with the secret weapon of the apocalypse, her death isn't high up on the list. Now that Dean is back and out of Hell, she is the only person who can get him to hunt again for the sake of his family.

* Sam and Melanie were romantically involved 2 years after Jessica died, but the minute that he started to trust Ruby, Melanie gave up on the relationship and left him heartbroken. Now Sam is with Ruby, but he can't stop thinking about Melanie—especially since Melanie comes over all of the time to help with Trevor, Kyla and Dean's son. Kyla and Ruby's hatred for each other is more than any hatred Sam has every seen any two people have for each other. Unfortunately for Sam, Kyla has been his best friend since they met so she knows all of his little secrets, and he just hopes she can keep them to herself until he can muster up the courage to tell his brother on his own.

* Melanie is still in love with Sam, and has heavy competition from Ruby and Kalli. Kalli is Kyla's next-door neighbor, and the object of flirtation for Sam when Ruby's not around. Kalli and Melanie are half sisters, and both know everything about each other—including each other's feelings for Sam. Kyla never gets involved with any of their squabbles over Sam, but personally thinks that anyone who isn't Ruby is okay by her with Sam.

* Now that Dean is back from Hell, he's learning a lot more about his wife than he wanted to know, and he's trying to keep his marriage together for his two-year old son. He also isn't loving all the things he's learning about his brother, and if Kyla doesn't take Ruby out first…then he will.

****

It had been two months since Dean had climbed his way out of Hell and met Castiel. Kyla wished she could make it better for him, but nothing she did seemed to make his smile what it used to be. She sighed as she put Trevor into his high chair, and smiled down at her son when he smiled up at her. Sam came into the kitchen and Kyla looked at him, him looking back at her and smiling awkwardly.

"So…you drink from Demon Skank last night?" Kyla asked, pouring Sam a cup of coffee.

Sam sighed. "Stop it, Kyla."

Kyla handed him the cup. "You're so sweet to the woman housing you. I don't see me kicking Demon Skank out on her ass every time she comes over."

"Oh, so you're my enabler?" Sam asked her with a smile.

"I guess I kind of am…funny how Mel still talks to me anyways." Kyla replied, giving Trevor a plate of food to eat.

"Aunt Sammy is silly." Trevor said as she stuck an apple piece into his mouth.

Kyla smiled and sipped her coffee. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Buddy."

Sam glared at her. "What are you teaching him?"

"I'm not teaching him to call you 'Aunt Sammy' if that's what you're getting at, Sammy. My son is his own kind of perceptive." Kyla said, stroking her son's head. "Have you seen Dean this morning?"

Sam shook his head. "No…I'd think you would have seen your own husband since you sleep with him."

Kyla nodded slowly. "I haven't slept with my husband in the sexual sense, since the day he died…so about six months ago. He's…he's troubled. Lucky me he's not drinking demon blood though."

"What the Hell, Kyla?" Sam asked her, standing up. "We _never_ used to fight like this!"

"You have a problem and you won't acknowledge it!" Kyla told him.

"Scary!" Trevor said, looking at them. "Scary!"

"I'm sorry, Buddy." Kyla said, sitting down in the chair next to his high chair.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah…sorry, Buddy."

Kyla kissed Trevor's forehead and stroked his hair, playing with his food a little to make him smile and eat his breakfast. Sam watched her and smiled a little, wishing he wasn't making her life so much harder. It wasn't his fault he was addicted to the demon blood—it was Ruby's. Ever since she'd given him the first taste, he felt like he needed it…it was an addiction to him.

"Has Dean…told you anything about Hell?" Sam asked her slowly.

Kyla shook her head. "He's insisting that he can't remember…but he can."

Sam sat back down in his kitchen chair. "You should know."

Kyla looked up at him. "Look…I know I was in the wrong to wait three years to tell anyone I was a fallen angel, all right? I just…I wanted to redeem myself, but I fell in love with your brother, and now I have the family I always wanted but could never have."

"Are you going to tell him about Castiel?" Sam asked her.

Kyla shook her head. "No…he doesn't need to know about me and Cas."

Sam sighed. "Well…I won't tell him about Ruby if you don't tell him about Cas."

Kyla glared a little. "He's going to find out about Ruby sooner or later, Sam—more than just you, me, Mel and Ruby know about your demon blood addiction."

****

Dean ran his hand down his face as he cleaned off the weapons he'd used to kill a shape shifter. He had called in sick to his garage, which was his real job, because he wanted to redeem himself to himself. Kyla had been trying for the last two months to get him to feel better, and he did…but only when he was around her. Sam kept badgering him about Hell and about what he remembered, and Bobby and Melanie kept telling him that he should be fighting what was out there—doing what Castiel wanted him to do.

"You should tell her that you're hunting." Kalli said, coming up behind him and tossing the gun into the back of the Impala.

Dean nodded. "And you should tell her that you're a hunter."

Kalli smiled a little. "She'd know if she'd just take her grace back."

"She doesn't want to use it." Dean told her. "She keeps it locked away, protected by all sorts of things, and she…she would rather be with me than be an angel again."

"How can you live with yourself knowing that she's given up the greater good for you?" Kalli asked him. "I'm not trying to be mean, I just—the world could use another angel fighting on the side of good."

Dean nodded. "I know…but I like knowing she's at home protecting our son."

Kalli smiled. "Right answer."

"What is it with you and tests?" Dean asked her.

"I'm good at them, I guess." Kalli told him. "I always have been."

"You're a good hunter too." Dean said, motioning to the car. "It'll take us practically all day to get back."

Kalli hopped into the Impala with him, both of them trying to talk about anything that wasn't hunting and angels and demons. They ended up talking about Kyla, Sam and Trevor, and then Kalli swallowed and Dean knew she wanted to ask a demon related question. He nodded slowly and Kalli took a deep breath.

"Why do you let Ruby into your home?" Kalli asked.

"Kyla lets her in because Sam trusts her and she trusts Sam. However, there are only two rooms that Ruby can go into since Kyla has the house about 95% warded off from demons. One is Sam's, and the other is the Living Room since that is where the front door is, and where we greet people." Dean explained.

Kalli nodded. "Oh…so Sam's sleeping with Ruby?"

Dean shuddered. "Unfortunately."

"Who would've thought that Sam Winchester of all people was into necrophiliac rape?" Kalli asked with a laugh. "Certainly not I. From reputation, I would have thought that maybe you would have tried it once…but you seem to be the pure one."

Dean laughed a little. "Necrophiliac rape, huh? I'm pretty sure that the coma patient Ruby took over had just crossed over when Ruby took her over."

"Doesn't matter how soon she crossed over…Kyla says Ruby complains about the coma girl rotting sometimes when she's in a hurry and has to possess someone else—that means the girls' body is dead. Therefore it's at least necrophilia, but once you go demon, I dunno if you come back, and sometimes that means rape." Kalli said.

Dean laughed again. "You're a good person to hunt with, Kalli."

"The feeling's mutual." Kalli told him.

****

Kyla growled as Ruby came in the front door of her house and stood by the couch.

"This house doesn't belong to you, Demon Skank—try knocking next time." Kyla told her.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm here to talk to Sam."

"Well you can talk to him once you walk out the door, knock, and then I invite you in." Kyla replied, standing up and crossing the door towards Ruby.

"Like you could stop me—you're an angel with no grace, and no grace means no powers." Ruby explained with a smirk, stepping towards Kyla.

"I don't need powers to stop you, Demon Skank. If Sam didn't have some kind of feelings for you, I would have killed you already." Kyla said with a smug smile. "You forget who helped create the bullets for the Colt—I can easily make up some more, and kill you for good. Sending you to Hell is so overdone."

Ruby scowled and then turned to go towards Sam's room, Sam coming out of it and pointing to the front door.

"Kyla told you to knock, Ruby…knock." Sam told her.

"This is unbelievable!" Ruby said, going outside and shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you, Sammy." Kyla smiled at him genuinely. "It's nice to know you still have my back."

Sam smiled too as Ruby knocked on the front door. "Of course I have your back, Ky—you've always been there for me even when I didn't deserve it."

"Right back at you." Kyla replied, opening the door up and looking at Ruby. "Oh, I'm sorry—No Demon Skanks Allowed. It says it right there on the door mat."

Kyla opened the door up for Ruby though and Ruby walked into the house, shutting the door behind her. Ruby sent Kyla a glare, which upset Sam a little, but Ruby being here meant he got demon blood. Kyla turned to face them, put her hands on her hips and then took a deep breath.

"I am making Dean's favorite dinner tonight so that when he comes home he can eat and then go to bed in a somewhat happy mood. He is out hunting with Kalli, because Charlie called and said that he called in sick today and Cas told me yesterday that Kalli was a hunter. I need to make Dean a little happier than he's been in a while, so I'm hoping to have some time tonight with my husband alone." Kyla explained. "Trevor is napping right now, and Demon Skank is not allowed to be here when Dean gets home. Mel is coming over today, and Sam you need to be on your best behavior because she isn't coming for you, she's coming to talk to me about my newest idea. Try not to demon blood it right now, but if you have to, I'm not going to stop you. Your life is not my life to command Sammy, which you made very clear to me when you almost used your newest demonic powers on me 3 months ago. So…Demon Skank be gone where I can't see you."

Sam opened up his bedroom door wide enough for Ruby to go in after she glared at Kyla, and Sam smiled sadly at her and followed Ruby in, closing the door behind him. Kyla sighed a little and then set to work making some dinner for Dean, smiling when she realized that it would actually come out well. She looked up after a little while and took a deep breath, turning to see Castiel standing there in her kitchen.

"You're looking hot in that meat bag get up." Kyla told him with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Castiel took a step towards her and she couldn't help but take a step towards him as well. She'd loved him when she was an angel, and he'd loved her. It was against the rules so they left their love unrequited, until Kyla took a step to break the rules and was recycled. She grew up on Earth from a baby to a woman, and she fell in love with Dean and now she was married to him with a son. It didn't mean she didn't love Castiel anymore—it meant she didn't love Castiel like she had once before.

"It's about time you got your husband out of his mood." Castiel said.

Kyla nodded. "I know that, Cas…anything else?"

"It's about time you took more of a stand against Ruby." Castiel warned her.

"I don't like the tone in your voice." Kyla replied, scrunching up her nose. "I'd rather not kill her, whether I loathe her existence or not. I'm trying to set an example for Trevor…I could get Mel to kill her though—or Kalli. Kalli would kill her for me."

"Melanie doesn't care for Sam anymore…and Kalli doesn't know that you know about her." Castiel said.

Kyla smiled a little. "For someone who loved once, you sure don't understand what it means to give tough love, do you?"


	2. Every Action Has Consequences

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this chapter has Melanie in it and some romance.**

**There is also some humor and lots of language.**

**I apologize now for Anna and Ruby's nicknames—not because of what they are, but for how many times they're said.**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Melanie crossed a name off of her list and then looked at the body of what used to be a man. The poor bastard had been possessed, and the demon left nothing but a dead carcass behind when Melanie had to exorcise the demon out. Melanie sighed a little and then burned the body and cleaned up after herself, heading home and opening the door up slowly.

"Dad?" Melanie asked softly.

Bobby came out into the hallway. "There you are, Melanie! Kalli's been here for a good hour now."

Melanie nodded and took her coat off—she and Kalli were Bobby's daughters. She and Kalli had different mothers, and they'd grown up away from each other. They'd known each other existed, but they hadn't met until about 8 years ago when Melanie was 16 and Kalli was 12. Since then they'd grown really close together, but Kalli hadn't wanted to hunt like Melanie had…until she decided to hunt secretly 4 years ago.

"Take a chill pill, Dad." Melanie told him. "I'm here now."

"Kyla called and asked where you were—your phone's been off." Bobby said.

Melanie shrugged. "I was in the middle of an important hunt."

Bobby shushed her and Kalli rolled her eyes.

"I know about all the hunting stuff, Daddy—I just don't do it." Kalli told him. "Now can we all have dinner please?"

Bobby sighed and nodded, serving them some pizza on plates. There was some chicken and Chinese to choose from too, and Melanie and Kalli had a good laugh about Bobby's lack of cooking skills before Bobby's cell phone rang. Bobby picked it up and headed out of the room, leaving Melanie and Kalli alone.

"So…how was the hunt?" Kalli asked cautiously, trying not to let her sister know that she was actually genuinely curious about it and not just trying to make conversation.

Melanie shrugged. "It sucked—the demon left this poor bastard's dead carcass behind when I exorcised him. I wish I could just convince Kyla to make more Colt rounds—she could get rich selling them to hunters."

Kalli nodded absent-mindedly. "She just wants to live a normal life, Mel."

Melanie nodded too. "I know…I just think she needs to realize that her life isn't normal. She has a half/angelic son, and a husband that her ex dragged out of Hell."

"Wait a minute…Castiel and Kyla were an item?" Kalli asked Melanie.

"Decades ago…her actions on her love for him are the reason she fell from grace and started over her life as a human baby." Melanie told her. "I haven't mentioned that before?"

"No…you failed to mention that." Kalli said. "Wow…they're family is really messed up."

Melanie laughed a little. "You have no idea. Everything's so much more messed up with Sam banging that ugly demon."

"Think he's gotten any demonic STD's from Ruby?" Kalli asked with a laugh of her own.

Melanie smiled at her sister. "You know…I'll have to ask him that next time I see him."

****

Kyla had finished setting the table and Trevor had been fed and was sitting in his playpen in his room when Dean came up to the house. The door on their house had a window on it with curtains pulled across it, so Kyla knew her husband had returned home. She opened the door happily after smoothing down her hair, to see her husband staring at the road.

"Welcome home, Baby!" Kyla said happily.

Dean turned to face her sadly, and forced a smile. Kyla saw right through it though, and her smile faded. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, and though it took him a moment to respond, he wrapped his arms around her too.

"You look like you had a really bad day, Baby." Kyla told him.

He nodded into her a little, closing his eyes as her lips collided with his. He had missed this—missed her. The warmth of her body against his, the taste of her lips as they moved rhythmically against his. She still smelled just as wonderful as she always had, and he found himself kissing her back passionately. This is what lust mingled with love was like—this is how he had remembered it. He also remembered that it felt so much better to give in.

He smiled into the kiss a little as Kyla backed them up towards their bedroom. He remembered the path there just as she did, even with their eyes closed. Their bed was on the far wall of their room directly under the window, directly across the room from the door for a reason. When Kyla's legs hit the foot of the bed, she let herself fall onto it, Dean falling on top of her. She giggled a little, helping Dean get his shirt off as he fumbled with it, and as he started lifting her shirt up, they found themselves breaking apart from their kiss and turning to a voice.

"Mommy…my diaper." Trevor said in a slightly whining voice.

"Oh, Buddy…" Kyla told him, looking at Dean who looked at her too. "You think you'll still be in the mood in like a minute?"

"Maybe." Dean told her.

Kyla nodded, and pushed on Dean just a little, him rolling off of her and watching his wife get up and pull her shirt back down over her stomach. She took Trevor's hand and then opened the door and glared.

"Sam, stop drinking Demon Skank's blood and will you please change Trevor?" Kyla asked.

Ruby had her legs wrapped around Sam's waist as he held her there as he stood up to feed from her sternum like some kind of retarded vampire, and he dropped his hold on her, and she caught herself, but was upset at how fast Sam had let go of her. Trevor cowered a little at the sight of Ruby, and she knew it was her cue to go back into Sam's room.

"Pease Aunt Sammy?" Trevor asked him as Kyla told him to go ask Uncle Sammy to change his diaper.

Sam nodded and motioned for Trevor to come over to him, and then he looked at Kyla.

"Then can you come and put him back into his room?" Kyla asked.

"Oh…while you two are practically having sex?" Sam asked her, picking Trevor up to take him to the changing table in the Living Room.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "I just need to get him back into the mood, but we won't actually be having sex with each other until after you drop Trevor off in his crib in his room."

Sam rolled his eyes too and went to change Trevor, Kyla turning around to see Dean sitting up on their bed with a look on his face. Kyla realized that she'd said something about Sam drinking Ruby's blood and she ran her fingers through her hair and unzipped her jeans for him, getting onto the bed and straddling him, sitting on his lap.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked her.

"I hate Demon Skank." Kyla replied.

Dean nodded. "Drinking blood?"

Kyla shrugged. "It was a really bad joke, Dean."

Kyla wanted to tell him the truth, but she knew it was Sam's place, and she didn't want Sam to retaliate and tell Dean about Castiel. It was her place to tell Dean about Castiel, and she didn't even want to do that. She kissed Dean softly, and smiled when he returned the kiss—there was definitely still love behind every kiss he gave her or let her steal from him, and she was glad that Hell hadn't changed how he felt about her. Kyla ran her fingers under the waste band of Dean's boxers, and he smirked a little.

"There he is!" Kyla exclaimed.

"What?" Dean asked her with a chuckle as Sam came in the door and went to put Trevor into his nursery.

Kyla stroked his hair. "Playful you…I've missed him a little."

Dean nodded and kissed Kyla as Sam slipped out of their room and closed the door behind him with a smile on his face—it was about time Kyla and Dean were patching up.

****

Sam shrugged a little as Ruby stood there in his room angry with him. He'd come back in, told her to go away, and she wanted to know why. Sam wasn't sure why—he'd wanted the demon blood so bad. Still, seeing Kyla and Dean happy with each other finally was making him want to actually be happy himself. He may have been drinking Ruby's blood and sometimes sleeping with her…but he didn't love her and he knew he never would.

"What is this, something you're doing for Angel Bitch?" Ruby asked him.

Sam gave her a look. "Hey…Kyla is the only one allowed to call people names like that. You're 'Demon Skank' and Anna's 'Angel Whore'."

Ruby nodded. "Which Kalli named Anna in the first place."

"Technically I think she named you 'Demon Skank' first too, but Kyla's the one who goes around using it as much as she can. She actually tries to find places in conversations to mention you two as 'Demon Skank' and 'Angel Whore'." Sam told her. "But no…this is not something I'm doing for Kyla—and don't call her a bitch again."

Ruby growled. "I'm out of here."

"Good idea—especially if you're going around calling Kyla, 'Angel Bitch'." Melanie said, having opened Sam's door on her own after letting herself in. "Sorry I didn't knock or anything…Kyla and Dean are all in there satisfying each other, and I figured I'd talk to you…without 'Demon Skank'."

Ruby angrily left Sam's room, and then Melanie shut the door behind her as she walked into Sam's room and he quickly got up off of his bed. He didn't want to make it look like he was inviting her into his bed or anything, and when she read his mind since her psychic abilities allowed her to that, she laughed a little.

"I'm not here for a quick bang or anything, Sammy." Melanie told him. "I'm here because Kyla is thinking about taking her grace back so she has the powers to fight in the war that's bound to be brought about."

"What? She didn't tell me that." Sam protested. "She tells me everything!"

"And you seem to be telling Ruby everything." Melanie reminded him. "Kyla doesn't want Ruby to know she's thinking of getting her grace back. There's going to be about a week probably where Kyla's going to have to pull some strings and get her human body back in order to come back here and protect her son—it'll be up to you and Dean to protect Trevor. However, she wanted to run it by me first and talk to me about it in depth today, but I got tied up in a hunt. I think she should do it, and you should protect her."

Sam nodded. "I'd do anything to protect her, Dean and Trevor."

Sam stepped up close to her and Melanie found herself having to catch her breath. She was still in love with Sam, and she still had feelings for him—lustful ones. She took a step back, but when Sam was suddenly kissing her, she kissed him back, unbuttoning her shirt and discarding it. She let him move them over to the bed, and let him pull her down on top of him. She knew she shouldn't be letting him, but she was—deep down she could still save him.

"I missed you." Sam told her.

Melanie just nodded, and kissed him to silence him.


	3. Arguments are Essential

Kyla giggled a little as Dean kissed her with quick successive kisses. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and then he kissed her softly—one, long kiss. He smiled at her as she stroked his cheek and smiled at him fondly, and he ran his fingers along her left arm.

"I love you." Dean told her.

Kyla smiled more. "I love you too."

Dean rested his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry I left you for four months and then I moped around for two."

Kyla stroked his hair. "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through in Hell…wait, wait—you don't have to talk to me about it."

"I don't remember it." Dean said, getting out of the bed and pulling his boxers on and then his jeans.

"I know all about what happened to you in Hell, Dean—I saw you live it with Cas's help." Kyla admitted. "I wanted to know what was going on with you, so I begged him to show me, and he did. Then you started the torture, and Cas panicked, and I suggested that he bring you out to help him and he did."

Dean looked at her as he grabbed his shirt. "What?"

Kyla held the covers up around her and sat up. "I wanted to know what was going on with you in Hell because you didn't deserve to be there. So, I had to get Cas to show me because I don't have any grace and I couldn't see it all myself. Then Cas brought you out when you started torturing souls with Alastair."

"I need to take a shower." Dean told her, and went into their adjoining bathroom.

Kyla sighed and laid on the bed, then made up her mind and got up and went into their bathroom too. Dean sighed when she climbed into the shower with him and he ran his hand down his dripping wet face.

"Kyla, please don't…" Dean was telling her.

"Baby, come on." Kyla said, trying to turn him to face her.

Dean shook his head. "No…I can't."

Kyla got him to turn around and she kissed him tenderly. "Don't be afraid to face me after it all—please."

"I liked it." Dean told her sadly. "I liked slicing into people and making them feel all of that pain."

"I know, Baby, I know." Kyla said with a nod. "There's only one other person who held out as long as you did—you should be proud that you held out that long."

Dean kissed her softly, moving his body against hers as the water ran down them. He forgot how perfectly that they fit together once, and he was never going to forget it again. She smiled into the kiss, and then pulled away a little and handed him a bar of soap.

"Wanna help me wash up?" She asked him.

He sniffed a little and smirked. "Do I ever."

****

Melanie hurried about the room finding her clothes and putting them on when she found them. She was mentally cursing herself for what she'd allowed Sam to do to her, and she sighed a bit when she heard Sam take a deep breath.

"So…this was just some quick bang?" Sam asked her bitterly.

Melanie scoffed. "Don't even think about being angry with _me_, Sam."

Sam sat up in the bed. "Oh, I'm not allowed to be angry with you now?"

Melanie shook her head. "No…no you're not. I mean who the Hell do you think you are?"

"Who the Hell do I think, _I_ am?" Sam asked her angrily. "That's a laugh, Mel."

"What part of, 'I think about you when I'm with Ruby' wasn't the exact wrong thing to say, Sam?" Melanie asked him. "I mean you're still sleeping with her! And not just that either! You're still _drinking her blood_! You, Sam Winchester, make me sick."

Sam nodded slowly and laid back down on the bed. "You weren't crying that out a little bit ago."

Melanie shot him a glare. "You know, being more demonic has definitely changed you for the worst. Ruby can have you for all I care—I'm done with all of this."

"What about Kyla?" Sam asked her. "She needs you—especially if she's going to get her grace back. Your tude with me is going to stop you from being there for our friend?"

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You're trying to turn this into something else, Sam. This isn't about Kyla and her grace and her family—this is about you being a sick bastard."

Sam nodded. "Next time you need a pick me up, don't come into my room, Mel. I'm sick an tired of you using me and then picking a fight with me."

"_Using_ you?! You're the one that up and molested me practically and who sleeps with Ruby while thinking about _me_!" Melanie roared. "You don't think that gives me _any_ right to be angry with you?!"

Kyla cringed a little as she heard that last little bit of the argument. She'd gotten out of the shower and let Dean go to bed, but she had a robe around her while she got herself some hot cocoa. She knew she didn't want to get in the middle of it, but at the same time she wanted them to be aware that their argument was now getting loud.

"You didn't have to sleep with me, Mel! You didn't have to cry out my name, or do those things to me, or beg me to go again! You could have resisted me, you know!" Sam yelled.

Sam sat up as Kyla opened the door. Melanie looked at her and sighed a little, hanging her head and putting on her socks and shoes. Kyla took a deep breath and then looked back and forth between them.

"I know you guys need to have this argument, but can you either be quieter about it or take it somewhere else? I can hear you out in the kitchen, and Trevor's sleeping and Dean's trying to sleep, and…I want you two to work it all out but I also need my boys to sleep." Kyla explained gingerly. "Now I'm leaving your room…just making you aware."

"We're sorry, Ky." Sam assured her, as she shut the door.

Melanie took a deep breath. "So…we'll argue about this later, Sam. I need to get home anyways."

Sam nodded. "Yeah…we'll see each other tomorrow, Mel."

Melanie nodded too and left his room, Sam laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes. It wasn't fair. He and Melanie only saw each other anymore to fight or sleep together and then fight. It wasn't like it used to be—their relationship wasn't fun and light anymore. The only person he could blame was himself, but for some reason he kept putting the blame on Ruby.

Sighing loudly, Sam got up to get dressed, and went out into the kitchen. Kyla smiled up at him sadly, pouring him some hot chocolate. He sat down at the table with her, taking the mug and breathing in the scent of the chocolate. Kyla rested her hand on the hand of his that was on the table, and smiled a little at her as her thumb stroked his skin.

"You two need to stop sexing each other." Kyla told him.

Sam choked on his hot chocolate a little. "You turn the strangest words into verbs, Ky."

She shrugged and smiled. "It's a gift…but really, Sam—you two need to stop it."

"How's your husband?" Sam asked her, trying desperately to get his mind off of Melanie.

"He's a little happier, I'm glad to report." Kyla said with a grin. "Hell certainly didn't take away his natural talents."

Sam rolled his eyes when Kyla wiggled her eyebrows, and the two laughed. He felt a little bit better about his relationship with Kyla. She was slowly becoming his friend again, since she'd started to drift after she walked in on him drinking from Ruby's arm. Sam gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and then jumped a little when he looked past Kyla and saw Castiel standing in the kitchen.

"Careful, Sam." Kyla told him, reaching out to grab his cup so it wouldn't spill its hot contents onto Sam's lap. "Cas…you should wear a bell or something when you enter a room."

Castiel walked over to the table. "I've been told that you have your grace."

Kyla looked up at him. "Who told you that? Angel Whore or Angel Doom?"

Sam laughed at Kyla's nicknames for Anna and Uriel, but stopped laughing when Castiel slowly looked at him. The look on his face was that of annoyance, and yet it was that of solid stoicism.

"Anna is worried about what you would do if you got it back." Castiel explained.

Kyla sighed. "Angel Whore is such a whiner."

Anna stepped out from the shadows. "Nice to know what you think of me, Kyla."

Kyla shrugged. "I think every woman who would hit on a married man who has a kid is a whore…it's nothing personal."

"Definitely doesn't sound personal." Sam said into his cup of cocoa.

"No one asked you anything." Uriel told Sam, stepping out of the shadows too.

Kyla sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Leave it to me to hold an Angel Convention in my own kitchen in the middle of the night."

"Leave us, Sam." Castiel told him, and Sam knew it was a lot nicer than Anna or Uriel would have said it.

Sam nodded and went into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kyla motioned for Anna, Uriel and Castiel to sit and though Anna did, Uriel and Castiel remained standing.

"Give us your grace." Uriel told Kyla.

****

Dean didn't want to go out and face the hoard of angels. As an angel, Kyla could handle them on her own, but at the same time he wanted to help her. She was his wife, and he loved her, and he was torn about what to do. Whatever his decision ultimately would have been, he heard Trevor cry a little and went into the nursery. He stroked his son's hair as Trevor whimpered, having a nightmare.

"I wish I knew how to help you, Buddy." Dean whispered to his sleeping son.

"I'm not giving you my grace." Kyla told Uriel strongly. "And you're not going to get it because it's protected against demons _and_ angels."

Uriel stepped closer to her. "Then we just have to kill you."

"No, Uriel." Castiel said, and stepped in between Uriel and Kyla. "Those were not our orders."

"You protect her still—even those she's a mud monkey now, and she's married to a filthy mud monkey with a son that shouldn't have inherited her power." Uriel said with disgust.

Kyla looked at him. "I'd appreciate it if you would leave my son out of it, Uriel."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop talking and hand over your grace. Castiel was supposed to keep it from you…but somehow you got it from him." Uriel said. "You got it from him because he is weak when it comes to what you want."

"Do not blame Castiel for his weakness for humans, Uriel…but we need your grace, Kyla." Anna told her.

Kyla opened her mouth to say something when she looked over to see Dean coming out with Trevor. Trevor was hugging his father's neck and burying his face into Dean's shoulder. He didn't like the idea of coming out to be among the angels, but as long as his father was protecting him, he was willing to come out.

"What's all of the commotion?" Dean asked.

Kyla stood up and went over to him as Anna's eyes lit up a little. Kyla ran her fingers along her son's back, and kissed his head.

"Is he having nightmares again?" Kyla asked Dean.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yes. I don't know what to do, Ky—every time he goes down to sleep, he starts whimpering."

"Angel Whore came into the house." Kyla said with a shrug, and mouthed 'I'm sorry' when Dean gave her a look. "Wanna come to Mommy, Buddy?"

Trevor sat up a little in his father's arms and then reached his hands out for his mother. Kyla held him to her, bouncing him up and down a little and humming to him as she rested her head against his as he nuzzled his face against her neck.

"Make them go, Mommy." Trevor said.

Kyla kissed his cheek. "Mommy will. Buddy."

"You heard him…it's time you three left. She's not giving up the one bargaining chip she has with you and the demons." Dean told Castiel, Uriel and Anna—mostly Castiel. "I need her around, and sooner or later you'll realize you do too."

"The problem is that you don't understand how much we do need her—we just don't trust her with her power back." Castiel explained.

"You mean her ability to make Colt rounds for guns other than the Colt?" Dean asked them.

Anna nodded. "That and her knowledge of Lilith and Lucifer. She's of the few that have seen them—them and God."

Kyla nodded slowly as Dean turned to look at her when Anna said that. She hadn't told Dean was of the four angels that had actually seen God. She hadn't told him a lot about what she used to do as an angel—she hadn't told him a lot about Castiel's and her history.

"Exactly how old are you?" Dean asked his wife.

Kyla looked at him and smiled a little playfully. "Baby, you never ask a woman her age."

Dean gave her a pleading look and she took a deep breath. Trevor spoke up to tell Kyla to make the angels leave again, and Kyla looked directly as Castiel when she spoke.

"It's time for you to leave." She said forcefully. "We will talk some other time, but your friends are disrupting my son…please leave."

Castiel nodded, and though Uriel complained, they left with Anna, and Dean turned to her. He knew it wasn't the time or place to discuss this, so he followed Kyla into Trevor's room and helped her put him in his crib. He kissed his son's head and then he watched his wife tuck in their son and then turn on the nightlight and they left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Cas and I were in love once." Kyla told Dean as he opened his mouth to say something.

Dean shut his mouth, then opened it to say something but didn't know what to say and so he shut his mouth again. He nodded slowly and then climbed into bed, turning over so he was facing away from her.

"He's the reason I fell from grace to start my life and meet you—I'm in love with you, Dean. I love you, and I love our son, and I would never trade any of it for anything." Kyla told him.

Dean just nodded and Kyla sighed and tuned off the light. She crawled into bed with him and pressed her body up against his, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed the nape of his neck swiftly and smiled a little as Dean held her hands with his, turning over and resting his forehead against hers, holding her to him. Even though he hated what he'd just heard, he loved and trusted her.


	4. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
